


Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason needs to practice.





	Fire

“Damn it!” Jason cursed as he threw the gun onto the ground. He turned slowly, sighing in frustration, and tugged at his hair. He had missed. Not only had he missed, but he had missed twice. Jason didn’t miss. The Red Hood didn’t miss.

“Maybe you’re overthinking it,” A disinterested voice said as the constant stream of fingers tapping against a keyboard came to an abrupt end. “Normally you just shoot. What’s so different now?”

“I’ve been out with this damn wrist injury for too long,” he said. “It’s affecting my shot,”

Tim closed the laptop and place it on top of a nearby box. He got to his feet, shaking out the numbness that had come from sitting for too long, and walked across the warehouse Jason was using for target practice. Kneeling, he picked up the gun and examined it, turning it slowly over and testing the trigger.

“Teach me,” he said.

Jason paused. For a moment, he was sure he was hearing things because there was no way that Good Guy Tim Drake was asking for shooting lessons.

“Hell no,” Jason said. “I’m not risking shit from the Big Man just because you’re going through your teenage rebellion. Finally.”

Tim laughed. “Sometimes teaching someone to do something can help further our own understanding,” he said. “Maybe teaching me how to shoot a gun will get your mojo back,”

Jason was going to decline. He was going to make a joke that Bruce was probably watching from the rafters. But then, he thought about it. Maybe Tim was right. He usually was. Maybe if he taught him how to use a gun, then he could figure out where he was going wrong.

“Okay,” he said. “But don’t go all trigger happy after this. That’s my job.”

Jason waved Tim over and stood behind him. He corrected his stance, shifting his legs apart slight and adjusting his shoulders. He instructed on the various grips a person could use and explained about recoil.

He remembered the first time he held a gun in his hand. The way his whole body shook as he waited to take that first shot. He had been covered in sweat, terrified. Tim was stable, steady, ready for whatever would come next. Jason wondered if it was fake. If he was just as afraid as he had been back then.

But Jason knew now, that there was no time to be afraid. It was kill or be killed, in his world.

“Fire.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
